Tales of Yuan's Journeys
by Chosen Zelos
Summary: Tales of Yuan When The Game isn't Watching Him.


**Tales of Yuan's Journeys**

**The Woman And The Storm**

The sky was not seen forfive days, only small traces of the bright blue sky can be viewed; either near a mountain's peak or if you happen to be standing on top of the world. All there is to see is a dark cloud covering the world from the sky. The winds keep pointing the people's intuitions to believe the sky shall clear up any day; the winds can be false and harsh.

A colossal wind storm blew throughout a region of land, blowing down many roofs of houses in the near by villages. One village was deserted; hence the wind appeared to be of no inconvenience to anyone.

In this village, a long, blue haired man waltz on into the village; wearing a beautiful cape and stern boots to keep him on the ground. He could not be knocked down, although the house he was near apparently could, and crashed onto him. His fortune seemed bleak and harsh, until out of no where, a woman in a robe came to his aide. She pulled the man out of the debris and carried him to a nearby shelter; a house made of brick, stern concrete, and standing on stern bedrock. The town certainly wasn't one-hundred percent abandoned.

Hours had passed, and the man's eyes have awoken. He glanced around the hut and noticed the woman. She seemed around the man's age and was quite pretty. She bared the robe without the hood, and bared some bandages on her right hand. He said nothing, the woman did though. She spoke, "It has been quite a long time, hasn't it Lord Yuan?"

The man stood there puzzled and responded, "Do I know you kind woman?"

"You do not remember? Strange, because it was you who was the kind one." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a green rock shard-like item. Yuan's eyes glared at it. She continued, "Four years ago, a giant Troll came and destroyed half my village. My friends, my parents, were murdered by that thing. The monster soon came after me and my husband, we would've been killed; but then you came. You destroyed him so gracefully and astounded us. We owed much to you. This here, was the monster's tooth, I kept it… to remember you."

Yuan did not speak, he looked upon her and looked mad, but was blushing a bit. He came to his sense and spoke, "It was nothing worth praising, the fool was just asking for it. I never imagined meeting with you again, Miss."

The woman looked embarrassed as well, but overcame it with a smile. "Please, call me … Blanch."

"Well then Miss Blanch, I must be going." He starts to get up, but Blanch pushes her hand on his shoulder and makes him sit where he lay.

"No, please stay a bit," she insisted, "have some tea. It won't take long, I swear it." She then smiled and entered the next room.

He sat there gazing at the room until she returned, he didn't wish to stay much longer. So he took the cup. She said he hoped he enjoyed it, he didn't pay attention and started to drink it, but it didn't touch his lips, he stopped before he could. Blanch looked puzzled, Yuan gave Blanch mean look. Yuan then spoke, " My, this is tea sure looks lovely Miss Blanch, why don't you have a sip first."

She responded, "Oh, no thanks. You've been through a lot. You need your strength if you're going back out."

"I guess you're right." Yuan then threw the cup at a wall. The wall then slowly started to dissolve. Blanch gave a shocking look. Yuan, looking all sly finished his statement, "The thing is Miss Blanch, I'm not in the mood for some tea right now. Especially not tea made with whatever 'sugar' makes an impression like that!" He then stood up, grabbed his cape. It was covering a weapon, he unwrapped a giant Swallow and held its sharp edge to Blanches neck. He asked, "Woman, explain yourself, No one who calls me Lord would dare attempt such an assassination. Who are you?" The woman stood there in tears, then quickly jumped back from Yuan's weapon. She grabbed her own nearby weapon and ran forward to thrust Yuan with her spear.

Yuan jumped back out of the window and stood his ground. Blanch followed him and stood stern with weapon in hand. With tears on her cheek she yelled, "Forgive me Lord Yuan, but I have no choice." She held her weapon up, "Give me all your gal! Pleaase! If you don't, I'll get it by force!" she then removed her bandage on her hand and revealed a small jewel on it.

Yuan looked mildly shocked, "An ExSphere? Heh, this makes things more interesting."

"I know it's not as glorious as yours, but it's how I'm going to make in this world! Even if the town left, even if my husband left me to rot here in this ghost town, I will not be beaten. I don't need them! I don't need anybody! I need food, and money, and I'll start with you. That cape of yours might be worth a ton!" She hurled herself towards Yuan with spear in hand. Yuan moved a little to the left to avoid her attack, but was cut in the end on his right shoulder.

Yuan counter attacked with his weapon, she guarded herself and slashed his right cheek. Yuan grew angry and did hurled his swallow to her own shoulder.

Yuan stated, "This has gone on long enough, seize this now, or I will not go easy on you." Blanch did not listen and tried to attack again. Yuan kept his word and grew angry.

He then held his weapon above his head and spun it. Then shots of thunder came pouring into the swirl. Yuan stopped swirling and hurled the weapon towards Blanch. She jumped away, the weapon instead attacked her home. The impact of the attack made her home crumble to the ground.

Blanch broke down in tears and dropped her weapon. Yuan walked towards the debris to pick up his weapon. His eyes bulged out as he noticed a small child's hand in the debris. He pulled the hand out, and a small child pop out with it, crying. Blanch to the child and cried, "Oh thank god! I'm sorry, oh god, Michael! Are you ok? Hunny?" She held the child to her bosom and could not stop crying. She smiled for a small moment.

Yuan stood there baffled then soon understood. No one had to say anything of what appears here, for they were wise to assume. Yuan then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He lay the bag on the ground, grabbed his weapon and his cape and left. He didn't say a word, and didn't look back. The woman stopped her crying for the moment, opened the bag. Her eyes blew open, and she cried again. The bag fell, tons of coins appeared. The child held a coin and smiled.

The clouds cleared up, the blue sky appeared, the sun shined hard, the wind was steady and calm.

Yuan left the village, and soon after he left, he smiled.


End file.
